


Texas Justice

by Catamara



Series: Texas Justice Series [1]
Category: Sons of Thunder, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Walker Texas Ranger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7264186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catamara/pseuds/Catamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an amazing Tag team and a hot headed young Ranger team up to catch a bad guy? What a tangled web we will be weaving!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleepless Kitten

"......And after placing the suspect under arrest, as officer in charge, I read the suspect his Miranda rights and placed him in the FBI's custody." The clacking of keys stopped and blue eyes skimmed over the last six pages of the report. "Finally," she said and hit the print button. She stood, stretched and headed over to the coffee pot, which incidentally was right next to the printer.

  
"Morning cub," a deep voice said from behind her just as she started to drink her coffee causing her to jump and spin around.  
"Uncle Cordell," she sputtered and swiped at spilled coffee.

  
"I have a case I need to discuss with you," Walker advised her. He outlined the problems that the wrestling promotion NWA-TNA was having and told her what he wanted her to do.

  
The young brunette looked at her Uncle Cordell Walker, “You're kidding right, you want me and Syd to go undercover to protect some spoiled little rich wrestling brat."

  
Now Cordy, you know this was what was going to be requested of you when you joined the Rangers," her uncle reminded her.  
"Bite me; I'm not doing it," Cordy declared.

  
Walker looked at his niece as one of the men from TNA walked in. "You've been spending too much time with Wolf, you know that Cub?"  
"Every time I don't do what you want me to you say that," Cordy smirked

  
“Ooh yeah, sounds like Jimmy will love her," a new voice said, causing Cordy to spin around and come face to chest with a black T-shirt covered, well muscled chest.

  
“Chris Harris, I'd like you to meet my niece, Cordy Walker," Walker said as Cordy craned her neck to meet the laughing eyes of one of the men she would be traveling with.

  
"So who's Jimmy and who's the brat?" Cordy asked Walker.

  
"Jimmy is his tag team partner and the brat is Jimmy's niece Amara, somebody wants her out of the way, permanently,” Walker said.

"Okay so I take it that I'm going in as some T&A for this promotion,” she huffed.

“Funny you should put it that way," Cat grinned.

Cordy spun around and tilted her head, "First off Harris, don't start, I just got back and I was hoping for some down time, but no....Secondly, I do know how to fight so I’m not going to be a itty bitty fluff head who just pulls hair. Got me," she hissed.

"She's like a wet Tabby-cat, isn't she," Cat said laconically to Walker.

Cordy stomped on his foot hard. "I'm Still Here Hillbilly, so don't talk over my head!"

She turned to Walker, "You even think about answering that question and I’ll Put White Eagle’s special Medicine in a certain area of your clothing, See if I don't,” she said then went to get her bags ready.  
"

She'll be fine, she just gets hot headed over silly things like no down time between cases. I am sure she'll have a blast and do a stellar job too. I wish I could send Ranger Wolf with you too, but I need her for a specific case," Walker sighed. "Poor things, they both just came off one undercover assignment and have to jump into another one. But don't worry; I know Cordy can handle it."

"If that little stomp on my toes was anything I don't think TNA is ready for her yet,” Cat said as he sat down and rubbed his instep. "Walker, there is something else; we’re going have to come up with a cover story to get her in.”

"Easiest would be her coming in as your girlfriend, or someone who you are training to be a wrestler," Walker said.

"Well either one would work, but why not both? Say that she's tired of being at home alone and she wants to be with me so she started training.” Cat suggested.

"Works for me, and I'm sure she'll go along with that. But I will warn you, I'll come down on both of you if things get out of hand. This is a case, so remember this isn't real, and I don't want my ranger getting hurt because she's being distracted by a lover's spat," Walker warned.

"I understand, besides I don't think she'll ever see me as anything other than a case that dragged her butt outta her down time.” Cat chuckled.

"Eh you might be surprised," Walker chuckled.

At that moment Trivette walked in with Sydney and the papers Walker needed. "Okay who pissed The Wolf cub off,” Syd asked.

"That would have been a joint effort of my partner and me," Cat volunteered raising a hand.

Syd just shook her head and looked at Walker, “So I’m going on this case with Cordy, god knows what'll happen if she gets in the rin......... ...” she trailed off at Trivette’s hand signal.

Cordy grabbed the rest of her stuff and sighed, muttering to herself, "All I wanted was three days at home in my apartment," then smiled at a picture of her and Kevin Von Erich at the Dallas Sportatorium where she had been trained, the only other people who knew that were Trivette and Syd. She calmed down and walked back towards the squad...."Okay when do we leave,” she asked more sedately.

"We can head out in the morning, that way you can get a night's sleep in your own bed, and we can fly out tomorrow," Cat said. "The federation I wrestle for is going to be coming back to Dallas in two weeks. Then we'll be traveling in Texas for the month. That is one of the reasons we requested help from the Rangers."

“Okay but one more thing. Uncle Cordell, get a hold of Trent and Carlos. They may not be rangers but they are good undercover men," Cordy said, “and I want Carlos and Trent to work with us on this case. They’re good at what they do," she said staring at her uncle hard.

"That’s funny; because Trent and Carlos are already there,” said Walker, “Seems like the girl that is being stalked was followed here in Dallas and ran into Trent and Carlos at the Dojo.”

Cordy sighed and Cat and Walker brought her up to speed on the rest of what would be required of her.  
She went home and crashed, sleeping for ten hours. She headed out the next day and dove headfirst into the world of wrestling.


	2. Running Scared

     It had been a rough night for the young woman everyone called Lil' Storm. From the new wrestlers to finding the pictures taken of her at her apartment getting undressed, it was frightening and confusing. She sighed as she got all of her shower stuff ready, it had been a long night and she’d been pounced in the ring a couple of times. She unsnapped her jeans and slowly took them off folding them up and placing them on the table with her wallet and money, she was relieved that tonight had not required her to be as scantily dressed as usual. She wasn’t body shy, but those pictures had freaked her out; how had they been taken when she pulled the shades and had been inside her bedroom. Next off came the shirt followed by her undergarments, she wrapped a towel around herself, not that it covered much. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and headed towards the shower area just as the door opened.

 

"Amara are you.......Holy shit," Vaughn said seeing his girlfriend in a state of undressed was unusual enough, but what he didn't count on was the scream then a fist to the face and a groin kick.

Amara had struck with out thinking. She threw a right hook then racked the male coming in the room hard. When she finally calmed down she looked down and saw the love of her life.

"Chris, oh god baby I’m sorry," she whimpered. She looked up at the door opening and a new voice and screamed before running for cover, "GET OUT OF HERE YOU PERVERT," she screamed at the now mystified Trent who quickly scrambled back out of the locker room. It was gonna be a long night.

 

Carlos walked up to Cordy, a swagger in his step, "Well hello there mamacita, Seems like you need a little heat today," he said as he backed the girl up to the bleachers with his back to the others, his lips near her ear as he told her the info he gathered as her hands pushed against his chest. Once he was done, he let her push him away and was rewarded with a smack to the face.

 

"Back off Latin Fizzle, I'd like my men Wild," she sneered and walked away.

 

The other members of the Kru smirked, "You know we told you not to mess with that she cat, she'll knock you on your ass," they said for the benefit of the others around them.

 

Backstage, Storm looked at Cat, "She's got a mean right hook; you might want to keep that in mind."

 

"That wasn't her right hook that was just a bitch slap, go ask AJ about her right hook," Cat smirked then walked over towards the outside door, "come on we have to talk.”

 

Trent walked over to Syd with a bouquet of flowers, "Hi can I sit down and talk with you?”

 

Syd rolled her eyes at the flowers and said "sure, what do you want to talk about?"

 

Trent sat down and passed the info he’d gathered to Syd, "She's scared Syd, she's attacked her boyfriend because she's that scared," he said handing her the flowers.

 

Syd sniffed the flowers and said, "I’ll try and talk to her, but right now, she doesn't really know who to trust. She may not talk to me either."

 

”She’s talking to her uncle and Chris Harris, try with them," he said and then looked up at the Latin fizzle comment, "He's going to regret that one.”

 

Syd laughed, "I'm sure he's heard it before." Trent laughed back.

 

Trent smiled and kissed her cheek, "Tell Cordy I'll see her later, if you can get a chance to get a second with her.”

 

Syd laughed, "Just be careful, her swing, and her aim are getting a little too much practice. She is showing definite signs of improvement. "

 

“Just like her uncle, that man kicks like a mule," he smiled, then headed off as Amara Storm walked over towards Sydney, "hi you're the new um manager they hired for America's Most Wanted right?”

 

Sydney smiled at Amara (poor kid, she thought) "Yeah, I'm Lily, or well, you can call me Syd."

 

"Thanks I'm Amara but everyone calls me Am, don't know why," she whispered sitting down.

 

Sydney restrained herself from putting a protective arm around Amara's shoulders. Not appropriate, and not time yet to show that close a relationship. Syd said, "You know how we humans are, we always have to find a way to shorten names, whether it fits us or not."

 

Amara giggled slightly, "That’s first time since this mess started that I’ve laughed," She sighed, "I don't know who to trust, other than Uncle James and Chris.”

 

Syd looked around, and saw no one nearby, but wasn't going to take any chances. "Cordy and I are always happy to make new friends," She said with a significant look. "And Tommy, the blonde perky guy who keeps hitting on me is a trustworthy soul."

 

"Tommy," she blushed up, “I don't think so," she said, blushing a deeper red.

 

Syd held back a laugh, she didn't think Amara would appreciate the humor in the situation, but replied, “No he is a sweet guy, really, no harm in him. And uh, I know he is as um, uncomfortable about the whole locker room thing as you are. But believe me; he'll never make any comment about it."

 

"Its not only that I um, oh hell, my fiancé walked in on me and I kicked him hard, he screamed, and well Tommy walked in to see what the matter was and I was naked,” Amara whispered.

 

Syd struggled even harder not to crack a smile, she was pretty sure the inside of her cheek was bleeding. Syd told Amara, "Tommy is a gentleman, I'm sure he's not going to say or do anything to upset you, and he would never repeat what he saw to anyone."

 

”Okay then, maybe I can trust Tommy,” she said then sighed, "Why do I have a stalker, all I do is make sure my uncle finds his stuff. “

 

Syd finally allowed herself to laugh, "Which is, I'm sure a full days work and then some!"

 

“You’re not kidding, especially when Cat hides his gear," Amara laughed. "Syd thanks for this, I haven't laughed in so long.”

 

Syd decided to throw caution to the wind, and leaned over and hugged Amara's shoulders, "Any time kiddo, just let me store up a few stories on your uncle and we'll go to town!"

 

"Okay and I need to go apologize to Vaughn," she said then skipped off. Cordy looked over and saw Syd motioning and looked towards Amara.

 

Cordy, casually wandered off in the direction Amara had headed, without looking like she was following her any where other than the restroom.

 

Carlos followed as well, but was only heading over to talk to Cat who was in on the whole thing; meanwhile Amara ambled down the hallway only to get jerked back into the locker room.

 

Cordy quickened her step and walked up to the locker room and saw what appeared to be Amara and her fiancé in a great position. "Nothing to see here," she murmured pulling the door shut.


	3. Latino H......Fizzle?

Syd saw a group of wrestlers off to the side reading a posted flyer; she moved closer to get a look.

Chase Steven’s smirked as he read. "Hell yeah a woman's match, Can we say cat fight?”

Andy Douglas, Chase's tag team partner chuckled, "Yeah man, Bra and Panties Match, I hear ya!"

Carlos joined them and then smirked, “Yep and that hot little number Cordy is in it along with the lovely Lily.”

Syd elbowed Carlos in the kidneys, "Be thankful it isn't an intergender match, with a billiards match after."

Carlos turned around, as every man there went to cover his Johnson, "Ouch Lily that hurts!”

Syd smirks, "Not yet, but it will..."

Jarrett came into the room, "Okay I see everyone has seen the ladies matches, just a little reminder, and NO grabbing breasts if you are the male in the woman's match.”

Syd looked at Carlos from under her lashes, and elbowed him in the solar plexus. Syd asked Jarrett, "Any stipulations other than that?"

“Yes Lily for each piece of clothing the woman’s has lost the man looses two.”

Syd lets loose a cheer, much to the chagrin of the guys.

Syd asks, "Who will act as our managers?"

”Syd you have Tommy, Amara has Vaughn, Traci has Kazarian and Cordy well she has to make do with Carlos.”

Carlos echoed Syd's earlier cheer; he then got a nice chop in the pecs from Syd. This was followed by a thwap in the back of the head from Cordy, who was standing behind him.

"Jeff why him, why can't I have… say, Styles, Hell I’ll take Alex Shelly over him," Cordy complained.

Jarrett looks down his nose at Cordy, "You fight who and with whom I tell you to fight, not the other way around, like it, or hike it, babe."

"Ooohhhhh," she said, then got her temper under control, "Fine then," she said as she stomped away with Carlos following.

Carlos helpfully or unsuccessfully advised Cordy to count to ten and breathe.

She looked at Carlos and smirked, “you know I might just strip myself and let you the others win the match.”

Carlos turns beet red, then said, "Nah you wouldn't."

“Try me Carlito or should I say Latin fizzle.”

Chase and Andy walked by laughing, "Latin Fizzle?!" Chase sneered. Andy laughed, "I'm calling you that from now on!"

Carlos looks at Cordy, grumpy, "You are gonna pay for this little girl."

"You and what army, besides all I see is a trailer park hick, a negro who thinks he's all that and more and only one of the four you knows how to wrestle," she said as she looked him in the eye slapping his hand off her arm while slipping a piece of paper into his that said ‘call me at Cat's room.’

Andy snickered. "Looks like a rejection there, Fizzle-boy."

"Looks who's talking Andy, besides I’m going to refrain from making fun of you because you were wounded.”

As Cordy walked away, she was confronted by a pissy April Pennington, who at one time dated one half of the tag team champs Andy Douglas, "No one has the right to treat Chris Harris the way you have, catting around behind his back, like a common slut!"

"Hello pot calling kettle black," Andy sneered as he limped off.

April sniffed loudly in Andy's direction.

"Andy's got a point April; you know its funny considering that the only thing natural about you is your talent, and all that is between your legs," Cordy stated and started to walk away.

April jumped Cordy from behind, pulling hair.

"Chick fight!" Andy screamed down the hall, backing away to protect himself.

Wrestlers streamed from the locker rooms.

Syd realized it had been a while since she had seen Amara and went off to find her.

Cordy grabbed April by the hair and pulled April off her back and backed away.

Amara stepped out of the dressing room with her shirt inside out as Vaughn laughed at her.

"I don't want to fight you, you stupid Twit," Cordy panted.

“I'm not a slut," April said getting up and running at Cordy just as the intended target spun away and she ended up spearing Amara.

Sydney appeared from the hallway leading from the locker rooms, in time to see the fall out.

Don Harris walked in, pushing his way through the crowd of guys. "What the hell's going on here?"

Cat and Storm appeared right behind Syd.

Cat sighed, "Yup, she's a Storm alright."

Storm got irritated, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Cat smirked, "Wherever your people go, fights follow."

”I was trying to tell Carlos I don't want him as my manager in the match tonight, and this blond bitch decided that I wasn't good enough for Cat. She called   
me a slut, but I walked away and she jumped me," Cordy said, helping Amara up.

"Is it my fault people don't like me?" Storm bitched.

Cat, hearing his name brought into it, turns to April, "Mind your own business, home wrecker."

Storm sighed. "Just because you're jealous April." then laughed when she lunged at him.

Amara stepped in front of her uncle and cold cocked April. "Hurt my friends again and you'll find out why they say a Storm is coming.”

Storm and Cat chorused, "Bravo."

"I taught you so well," Storm mock-sniffled and wiped away an imaginary tear.

Amara smiled then stepped on her uncle’s foot, "next time be a gentleman and pull them apart," she hissed as Tommy walked by.

"Ow! Damn Amara!" Storm yelped then glared at a laughing Cat.

Cordy looked at Trent and headed over, but not before kissing Cat on the cheek, "later.”

Jarrett entered and started bellowing at the top of his lungs, "What the HELL is going on here?? Did you people forget we have a show to put on in this place in less than four hours?? Get to work NOW!"

Cowboy “saluted” as soon as his back was turned.

Jarrett, "I saw that asshole."

Cowboy immediately pointed at Vaughn, "He did it."

Vaughn, having just entered the arena looked confused.

Amara giggled then grabbed her fiancé, "Leave him alone," she said to Storm and pulled Vaughn back down the hallway.

Cat looked at Storm, serious for the moment, "first time I've heard her laugh in too long."

"No shit Sherlock, I think when Lily and Cordy showed up she started to open up.” Storm took a deep breath and released it on a sigh of relief. Then he looked confounded.

Cat said, "She needed someone to talk to, don't get your panties in a wad cause it wasn't you she felt like she could open up to."  
Cowboy pouted.

Cat sighed, "Geez, she didn't talk to me either, feel better jerk?"

Cowboy smiled, "Strangely enough, yeah, I do."

Carlos looked at them, "Can we talk please?"

Cat said, "God help me. Sure Carlito. What is up?

“Just that I think your woman's hot, and how she wants White Bread and not the Latin spice is beyond me,” Carlos sneered manfully and Cowboy doubled over with laughter.

Cat cracked up. Then he flexed his abs and pecs in Carlos' face, "Yeah, I have no idea either."

”I'm serious man," Carlos said then looked at Cat with the shut up and listen asshole look on his face. "She wants me tonight, in her hotel room. Got me?"

Cat looks at Carlos, and then slowly nods his head. "We'll see about that, now won't we."

"Oh I plan on it," Carlos smirked and walked away.

Storm, "It'll be such a pity to break that little man into so many little pieces."

Everyone in the arena scattered to do their last minute business and preparations for the show.

Cordy stood in the locker room with Cat, "So did you get the message from the others?”

Cat shook his head, "Yeah, Boy that Carlos, he sure is loving his persona."

Cowboy snickered, “White bread..."

”That’s Carlos for you, he loves his undercover work," Cordy smiled, pulled on a pair of boots. once that was done Cordy turned to James, “Please tell me he didn't use the white bread Latin heat line?” which caused James to begin roar with laughter.

”That boy is nuts," she said then turned back to Cat, "Chris you don't mind if I borrow your jacket do you?”

Cat shook his head and handed it to her, then had to bring it up, "Have you ever wrestled before, Cordy? And no I don’t mind, just don't bleed on it, ok?"

"He hates it when you do that," Cowboy added.

Cat muttered, "I hate when YOU do that, still smells like a fricking beer...."

"Good beer," Storm amended for Cat.

Cordy grabbed a roll of tape out of her bag and tossed it to Cat, "Remember the von Erich’s, Kevin gave me a few pointers.” as Harris caught the tape Storm whistled low.

”And Storm, spilt beer is bad beer," she said then opened the door to find Carlito standing there, "Wonderful just wonderful, my night is complete.”

"Mamacita! How you doin?" Carlos grinned cheekily.

“Carlito, Go ask Styles about my right hook before It gets introduced to you personally," she smiled at him sweetly as Syd and Amara walked by.

"Him and his fake teeth," Cowboy teased.  
Cat looked at Storm and laughed, "Like Chiclets."

"Bite me, Cowboy," she grinned then ducked under Carlos's arm to head out to the ring. "Carlos is in for a treat," she whispered to Syd.

Syd and Amara laughed.


	4. Match Time

Scott Hudson, who was taking over for The regular announcer Jeremy Borash, started to announce the contestants and the match stipulations.

Cordy had entered to Breaking the habit. Syd entered to Spanish Eyes. Amara entered to Guilty. Tracy entered to Kazarian's music.

They got to the ring and the guys got in their respective places, Trent behind Syd, Carlos behind Cordy, Vaughn behind Amara and so on. The ladies took their corners, eyeing their opponents, figuring out who would work together, who would be the lone wolf. The men stood at their posts, know their pride and much more might be showing very soon.

Due to the conditions of the match Kazarian had decided on wearing two layers of clothing along Trent as well, as for Vaughn and Carlos; they only had on one layer each.

Amara looked at Cordy and winked, then slapped her face, starting the match as Traci went at Syd.

Amara wore jeans, a cowboy shirt, cowboy hat, fringed jacket and her wrestling boots.

Hoping to get Carlos naked before anybody else Cordy wore a long sleeved shirt over a wifebeater a pair of jeans and her boots  
Syd flipped Tracy with a hip throw, and attempted to pin her for the 3 count to get the first article of clothing gone!

Cordy looked at Amara and smirked, "Pin me," she said after she landed hard on the mat.

Rudy Charles, Head TNA referee, dodged bodies and counted out three for Amara's pin on Cordy.  
Andrew Thomas counted 2 on Tracy and Syd, but Tracy was able to throw off Syd before the count out.  
Standing up, Cordy pulled off her long sleeve shirt making Carlos lose his shirt and pants.  
The crowd roared, some ladies whistled appreciatively.  
Mike Posey patrolled the ringside area, because as soon as the first man to his skin lost, they had to leave.

Cowboy covered his eyes backstage. "Tell me when it’s over."

Tracy reversed the hold Syd had on her, and rolled up Syd for the three count, Syd lost her shirt, Tommy/Trent removed his jacket and shirt.

Carlito began to get a glimmer he was in trouble

"All right Amara," Vaughn shouted as Amara went after Cordy again.

Frankie turned to Carlito, "Looks like your going to lose man.”

But as Amara was distracted going for Cordy; Tracy rushed her and bounced her off the ropes and got a pin for a three count!

Vaughn sighed and pulled off his shirt and Jeans leaving him in a pair of tight boxers.

”Go Tracy!" Kazarian screamed.

Syd slung Cordy around to hit the turnbuckle next to Kazarian, and pushed Frankie off the apron, just for fun.

As Traci celebrated she was rolled up by Amara for a three count.

Tracy removed her jacket, Frankie took off his jacket and his shirt.

Vaughn bounced merrily in his corner, cheering on Amara and pounding on the top turnbuckle.

Trent looked over at him "Hyper much?”

Vaughn said, "Huh?"

Trent made *bounce, bounce, bounce* motion with his hand.

Vaughn laughed merrily, "Oh I am always like this."

Cordy got rolled up by Syd and everyone looked at Carlos.

Kazarian laughed.

Amara rolled up Tracy while Tracy was distracted by all the laughter.

Syd looked around and noticed that Carlos was missing.

Kazarian's track pants and second shirt came off.

Cordy waved to the crowd as she made her way up the ramp.  
"First one eliminated is Cordy," Tenay called out as Carlos ran behind her holding his clothes to a certain area.

Kid Kash screamed and hid behind Dallas as Carlos came through the backstage.  
Amara, Traci, and Syd reevaluate each other.

They looked at the guys, the next one who seemed to be about to go was Vaughn so Trent and Kazarian looked at each other with a smirk.  
Amara and Syd signaled each other out of the corner of their eyes, and rushed Tracy with a combo clothesline  
Syd got the pin for a 3 count, much to Kazarian's disgust.

Tracy removed her pants.  
Kazarian was now down to undershirt and jockeys.

As she was removing her shirt Traci was pinned once again by Amara.  
Posey moved in to confirm removal of Frankie's clothes, he said "Uh-uh man, no way," and ran up the ramp.  
Syd looked at Amara, "Just you and me kid.”

Amara just said, "Bring It."  
Now Syd was no Cordy but she did her best.  
Syd tried to roll up Amara for the 3, but Amara kept countering with reversals.  
Syd turned around and was met by a superkick to the chin.  
Vaughn prayed.  
Amara pinned Syd for a 3, Syd removed her pants.  
Trent removed two more items leaving him in a tank and jockeys.  
The ladies in the crowd were very happily watching the ring posts, the men had their eyes glued to the center ring, well most of the men anyway.  
Syd looked at Trent and shook her head as she went to clothes line Amara.  
Trent looked like he wished he'd done some praying of his own.  
Vaughn bounced, and screamed for Amara.  
Amara slung off Syd and flung her into the turnbuckle.  
Syd hit her head hard and fell forward to the mat.  
Amara ran in for the pin, but was surprised by Syd, who flipped her over to pin Amara for a 2 count.  
Syd looked at Amara "Make me tap," she hissed a glimmer in her eye.  
Amara just grinned that Storm grin, and said, "Give the lady what she wants."  
Trent screamed to the ring. "It’s kinda chilly in here ladies!"  
Amara accidentally bumped Trent off the apron, well kinda "accidentally.”  
Syd went for a modified Boston crab after nailing Amara with a clothes line but was reversed into a sharpshooter.  
The crowd went nuts cheering their favored wrestler.  
Andrew asked Syd if she wanted to tap, she refused.  
Amara leaned backwards, elongating and stretching Syd's spine.  
Syd called out and tapped quickly.  
Vaughn ran into the ring and danced around with Amara in celebration.

Kash screamed again as Trent hightailed it backstage.

The crowd rose to its collective feet cheering their favorites Baby Storm and Livewire.

Cordy knocked on Cat’s door never having gotten around to putting her clothes back on, just standing there in her jeans and bra.

Cordy stood in the doorway of Cat’s locker room, "Hello dear.”

Cat laughed and held the door open for Cordy.

Cordy entered, “did you like the match?”

Cat smiled, "I'll admit you did both better and worse than I expected. You could have drawn it out a little more, but I guess you were concentrating on getting Carlos back."

”Carlos hell, I wanted to see Kazarian naked," she smirked.

Storm entered from the showers in time to hear Cordy's last statement. "Why do women always say that?"

Glancing over at Cowboy in his towel, Cordy replied, "hello baby, I’ve already seen you naked and lets just say you're better looking than Kazarian.”

Cat shook his head, "Why do women seem to always be saying THAT, Storm?"

Cordy smiled and kissed Chris on the cheek, "because you, my handsome man, are just perfect," she grinned then looked down sadly, "I’m having fun but once this case is closed I have to go back home.”

Cat hugged Cordy's shoulders companionably, basically in order to distract her from the fact Storm had just dropped his towel to get dressed, and because he admired the spunky young woman. He told her, "Once you get hooked on wrestling, you are a fan for life."

“I told you before I got a few tips from Kevin von Erich and then here. I’ve been a fan already it’s just I’m going to miss the controlled chaos.” Cordy had of course looked over Cat's bicep and seen Storm pulling on his jockeys and jeans, and silently blessed Levi Strauss.

"Ya'll did get the message that we have to meet in my room tonight, right? We need to discuss info gathered; only one not to be there is Amara.”  
Storm grinned, and looked around for his shirt, "I'll tell Vaughn to take her to dinner, should take a while, the boy eats like a bottomless pit."

“You ain't seen Trivette eat, obviously,” Cordy laughed.

Cat said, "What is it about those scrawny little shits?"

“You mean how they eat like a horse and don't get fat?”

Cat said, "Exactly."

Cordy smiled then went to her bag; while bending over her jeans pulling tightly across her legs, causing Cowboy to earn a thwap from Cat.

Cowboy said, "Ow, damnit, WHAT?"

"Eyes in and off her rear," growled Cat.

Cordy laughed, “I'm neither deaf nor blind fellas, I look, and I’m not gonna be shocked if you do too...Cause who says I don't," she said pulling a small AMW shirt out of her bag and pulling it on.

Cowboy poked Cat in the stomach, "Of course she won't look at you too much, because you got all that pudge." This earned him another chop in the pecs from Cat.  
"Watch what ya talk about pudge, Cupcake Cowboy," Cat said.  
Cowboy sneered, "I got Abs of steel, Kitty Cat."  
"Boys, boys, I’m going to go see that Trent knows about the meeting, see ya later," Cordy said heading out. She started thinking to herself, ‘I wish Trent would look at me the way Vaughn looks at Amara.’

Cowboy stepped towards the row of lockers, to pick up his shirt, and the phone rang.  
"Yello," Cowboy answered.  
"Give the phone to Chris Harris, NOW."  
"Sheesh! Phone for you, Cat," Storm shrugged and tossed him the phone. Cat answered, "This is Harris," he still got no response,  
"This is Chris Harris, who is this?"  
"Say NOTHING, just listen. There is a message waiting for you at the desk of your hotel, pick it up, read it PRIVATELY, and then follow the directions. As proof of my, shall we say intent, there are some interesting photos included in the packet. Don't be a hero, Mr. Feline; just do as you’re told."  
Chris looked shocked for a second then controlled his expression, "Who are you?"  
"Someone who is an admirer, of sorts, of your buddy's niece. She's very pretty, what a waste if you were to screw up, and she became not so lovely."  
“Fine I’ll be there," he said, trying to think how to protect Amara.  
Cowboy groaned, "You'll be where? Dude there is a steak and a beer with my name on it waiting backing at the hotel restaurant."  
Chris covered the phone, "It’s something I have to take care of, you go have your steak and beer," he said then turned back to the phone, "If you do anything I’ll kill you.”  
Cowboy’s eyebrows went up in shock, "Uh Cat who are you gonna kill, cause the way things have been going, I want in on that action."  
Turning back to Cowboy Cat sneered, "Its Carlito saying how he's going to take Cordy from me," he grinned at Cowboy, hoping he was being convincing.  
"I told you to shut up and listen, you don't and I'm not going to be very nice to little Amara when I get my hands on her, and trust me, I WILL get my hands on her. There is nothing you can do to stop me."  
"Fine," Cat said and hung up. "Let’s go James.”  
Cowboy looked put out, "What I been saying, man, let's eat!"  
Cat and Cowboy left, leaving Cordy to catch a ride with someone else. Cordy went over to Trent’s locker room and walked in, immediately tripping over the rug.

Trent of course saw her, and manfully refrained from chuckling, but Cordy still wanted to curl up into the concrete.

She looked up at him finally seeing him as Trent and Not Thunder Malloy's son, "You are going to be at the meeting tonight?”

Trent smiled, brought his mind back to the topic at hand, and said, "Yeah, Carlito and I will be there, with more on than he left the ring in."

"That was mean of me I know, but how he took it, I don't know," she whispered sitting down.  
Trent said, "Don't sweat it, he'll get over it, um, how are you going to be getting back to the hotel?"  
“I don't know, I know Cowboy was hungry, unless they are waiting in the parking lot for me then I guess I’m walking.”  
Trent said, "I don't think so, I'll drive you and Syd over."  
"Okay," she said standing up and heading out, "I'm going to go check on Amara” (I wish he would look at me the way I look at him).  
Trent said, "I'll meet you outside." (I wish I could figure out a way....but it would never work, she'd never be interested in an old guy like me).  
(Damnit, I should have told him how I feel) she thought as she knocked on Amara's dressing room.

Amara called out, "One minute!"

"It’s Cordy, Amara."

"Ok, um, uh, just a second!" Amara called

"Hey, if you and Vaughn are celebrating its cool," she said then waited.

Laughter came thru the closed door.

Turning back towards Trent’s locker room she bumped into said gentleman head on and started to fall.  
Trent reached out, dropping his gear bag, and caught her so that she was pressed against his chest  
Cordy looked up into his eyes her blue ones meeting green as she licked her lips.  
Trent was damning the fact he had ever met Cordell Walker, because he REALLY wanted to take advantage of Walker's niece right then.  
Forgetting the consequences of her actions she reached up and cupped her palm against his cheek and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. Both were unaware of the eyes on them.  
Trent forgot who anyone was he had ever met and concentrated on Cordy, her soft little body and her very talented lips.  
Cordy, for her part had her arms wound around his neck never wanting to let go.  
As if from a distance they both heard a door open, and surprised gasps.  
They both whispered, “busted,” on the others lips and turned around to see Amara and Vaughn.  
And standing right behind them in the hallway, was April Pennington, with an angry sort of triumph written clearly on her face.

Cordy looked at Amara, "I can explain.”

April snorted, "Yeah right, so can I and I'll be doing just that, to Cat, right now."

"He'll believe a pig can fly before you April," Vaughn said as he looked at Cordy, knowing who and what she really was.

April held up an item she had hidden in her hand, a small digital camera, "Pictures don't lie, now do they Chrissie."

"You’re just jealous cause of the friendship I have with the Naturals, and do we need to go into that again," Cordy said looking at the blond and thinking fast, "Besides Cat knows about my so called infidelities, he's the one who wants me to be happy."

Amara snorted in April's direction, "Besides, when have you ever cared about anyone else's happiness, other than your own April. I mean look how you broke things off with Andy!"

"Andy was a man whore, he deserved it," April said and then looked at Trent, "looks like Trent’s girl Lily is going to love these pictures as well.”

Syd tapped April on the shoulder. April turned, and Syd laughed in her face, "No one ever said I was Trent's girl, stupid."

With April’s attention diverted Cordy ran down the hallway to the parking area where she saw Cowboy and Cat standing.

Cordy waved to Cat and Cowboy, and then was confused when neither noticed her then got in their truck and drove away.

"That was odd," she murmured standing there waiting for Trent and Syd. She tried to get her breathing back under control from the kiss.

Cordy heard footsteps behind her and started to turn, but a cloth soaked in chloroform was put over her face and she passed out after struggling for a couple of seconds.


	5. New York, New York

As Trent pushed open the door, he smiled, “Nice right Syd, But I can't believe I kissed Cordy, Walker’s going to kill me.”  
Syd replied, "Ya know if you just worried less about Walker and more about yours and Cordy's happiness, both your lives would be better."

"Syd that man kicks like a freaking mule; if he finds out I kissed her I’m dead. Besides maybe she did that just tease me," he said just before tripping over her bag.   
Syd grabbed Trent's arm and spun him back to face her, "You know better than that Trent Malloy. Don't even start."

Vaughn looked down, "um guys wasn't Cordy supposed to ride with us?” 

Trent looked at Vaughn, "yeah she was, but maybe she left with Cat and Cowboy.”

Vaughn said, "Oh ok, yeah, Cat's truck is gone. Should I grab her bag?"

Arriving at the hotel, Cowboy headed to the restaurant while Cat went to the front desk, "Any messages for Wildcat Chris Harris?”

"Yes sir, one,” said the clerk. He handed Cat a large manila envelope.

Cat took it and went up to his room; once there he opened it and began to read the letter.

Before he could read it the hotel phone rang.  
Reaching for the phone his eyes still on the letter, "Hello," but there was just a dial tone. 

The letter read, "Since Storm doesn't seem to be taking us seriously, or considering our job offer seriously, we thought we would appeal to your better nature. Convince Storm to come back to work for us, any way necessary, and we'll leave the girl alone. As you can see by the candid photos, we are watching all of you. We won't hesitate to make a permanent conclusion to our business, if Storm continues to turn down our offer. Really, you have no choice, if you want Amara to continue breathing, convince Storm. Hell, he can continue wrestling; we can always use a sports aspect to our "Booking" connections. Don't take long on this decision."

Chris leafed thru the photos of Cordy and him in the locker room, and the ones of Amara and Vaughn. "FUCK," he said as he picked up the phone when it rang again.

Syd laughed, "Now that's a new way to answer the phone. Cat, can I speak to Cordy please?"

“She said she was riding back with ya'll," he said, looking down at the photos.

"No she was gone by the time we got out to the parking lot, we figured she rode with you two. Damn, is there anyone else she might have caught a ride with?" Syd asked.

"Call Carlos, she might have ridden with him and the Kru," Chris said distractedly, still staring at the photos. 

Syd said, "No they hadn't left when we did, she wasn't with them. Chris are you paying attention, we have to find Cordy!"

Glancing at the final picture and actually seeing Amara and Cordy together he saw the resemblance, "Is Amara with you?” 

"Yes, she in the backseat, why?" Syd was really growing concerned by the tone in Chris's voice, or the lack there of.

"FUCK, get here now, I got news, stop by the restaurant too and grab Cowboy. He’s got some explaining to do.” 

Syd spoke quickly, "We'll be there in five. Hit the gas Trent."  
They got there in five minutes and grabbed Cowboy in the middle of his steak. 

Meanwhile across town, the missing woman was just coming too; her arms tied behind her as she sat in a chair.

"You stupid assholes, can't you tell one fricking brunette from another, and after an entire day of taking pictures of them both?"

Cordy wasn’t taking any chances, she kept her head down, listening to the voices, "Sorry boss, you said she would be in the parking lot with the Cowboy and Wildcat and she was.”

"So you were what, gonna grab every brunette that walked out to the parking lot after Cat and Storm? I am surrounded by dumbasses!"  
She's wearing the clothes that you told us Amara would be wearing during the match, so we grabbed the same girl," the second voice said.

"For the sake of your oily little skins get out of my face and let me make it clear, you screw up again, and you won't have to worry about work references."

Cordy left her head hanging down pretending she was still out, but aware of everything.

Trent looked at Cat as they spilled into the room, "Okay where is Cordy, and don't you dare lie to me!” 

Cordy heard footsteps coming closer to where she sat. "And just what the hell am I supposed to do with you now...."

Cat rose, "I have no idea where she is, honestly. Last I saw her she’d left the locker room to go talk to you guys."

Amara walked in, "well she talked with Trent alright," she giggled. 

Trent blushed, but managed to not throttle Amara. They were here to protect the brat, after all.

Cordy slowly lifted her head, her eyes glassy, "Why don't you go to hell asshole?”

Cordy figured she should have expected the back hand, and gave with it to minimize the pain.

Cat looked at Cowboy and threw him the note, "Mind telling us about this?”

Cordy licked the blood from the corner of her mouth, "God my great aunt hits harder than you," A true Walker, she was brave in the face of danger.

Cowboy caught the fluttering piece of paper, while Syd picked up the pictures with a tissue to try to preserve any fingerprints.

"If you have any brains at all you will keep your mouth shut, and you might survive this experience." The tall man stated.

Cat looked at Cowboy, "You should have told us about your past.”   
Cowboy snapped, "My past is MY business, and I left that part behind me a long time ago."

Cordy looked at him and memorized his features, "I'm dead anyway, just know this, Chris will save me and you'll never get your hands on Amara.”

"Then why are they stalking your niece? And now, because of her resemblance to said niece they probably have Cordy!” Cat was hot.

Tall Man laughed. "Chris? Chris Harris? Give me a break little girl, he is just a pro wrestler, not some kind of knight on a charger. He isn't going to do anything other than what I tell him to."

Cowboy rubbed his hands across his face. "They want me to come back to work for them, I turned them down. Then they said I could continue my 'day job' and still work for them, and I turned them down again. I have info from before they think I will spill, and I won't, but they aren't really the trusting sorts."

"You wish asshole," she said, and, noticing her feet were unbound she kicked at him, while pushing the chair over at the same time.   
Cordy quickly kicked away from the chair and looked around for something to hide behind in the warehouse.

Trent walked over to Cowboy, "If you have information then you have to tell us, Cordy's life could be in danger.”

Cowboy looked at Trent doubtfully, "If I tell you what I know, a hell of a lot more people’s lives are gonna be in danger."  
Ducking behind some crates, Cordy pulled her arms to the back of her knees and under her feet cursing when she saw the hand cuffs keeping her bound.  
"If it’s the mob James, Me and Cordy will be able to put them down, but not until you help us," Syd said walking over to him. Amara joined in, "Please Uncle Jimmy tell them what you know!”  
Tall Man was pissed. "Little girl you are running out of time, and getting on my nerves, come out here, or when I do find you I'll just kill you as a message to Storm on what is gonna happen to his niece."  
Chris looked at his best friend, "Everyone has shadows and skeletons in their closets, don't let this one kill Cordy."  
Carlos chose that moment to walk in, "Don't let what kill Cordy?"   
The phone on the bedside table rang.  
Cordy noticed a window in front of her, a bullet in the head or glass in the skin, "Glass is better than a bullet," she thought and ran for the window.


	6. Keep running

Chris reached over to grab the phone, as Trent told Carlos the story. "Chris Harris.” 

"Chris we have to talk," April simpered on the other end of the line.

"Not now April, Cordy’s missing,” Chris snapped. 

"I know, and if you know what is good for you, you won't hang up on me," April stated snidely.

"What do you mean April," Chris hissed, causing everyone to look up at him. 

April laughed a hard little laugh, "how do you think those pictures got taken, you fool?"

"You fucking bitch, where's Cordy?" Chris fairly blew his top 

"Ah, ah, ah, temper, you want to be nice to me Chris, and if Cowboy knows what is good for him, he better keep is mouth shut." April's glee sang across the phone line.

"When I get my hands on you Pennington.. ...." Chris growled causing Amara to curl into Vaughn. "Tell me where Cordy is and I swear that Cowboy will keep his mouth shut.”

"Riiiight, Kitty Cat, and I am gonna be the next Madonna. No Cowboy is gonna go down to the lobby, and meet my friend, he has a red baseball cap on. You are gonna stay right where you are. And as for Amara, why don't you send her to my room. That way we know where all the players in our little game are, shall we?"

Cordy curled up and covered her neck to protect as much as she could, but she knew it was gonna hurt when she went thru that window. She ran as fast as she could and burst thru to the outside. She stumbled on the gravel that made up the parking lot, regained her balance and ran for the road.

"Fine," Chris sighed. He then told Cowboy and Amara where to go, "where do you want me April?”

"You just wait right there by your lonesome next to the phone Chris. I'll be in touch. And don't make any phone calls, to the police or other wise; you wouldn't want that line to be busy when I call back."

A gun fired and the gravel busted up in front of her as she ran. She made it to the road seeing a black truck coming towards her she ran like the devil was after her.

"Fine April, just don't do anything to Amara.” Cat begged.

Trent signaled for silence from everyone but Cowboy and Amara, not that Amara was doing much talking. Chris hung up the phone, and Trent commented, 

"Did it sound like she was aware anyone else was here?"

Chris was still pissed over April's parting shot of, "Oh darling, nothing you wouldn't do."

Chris turned from hanging up the phone, "It didn't sound like it, but she still wants us to follow her plan.” 

"Oh some of will, the ones SHE knows about anyway. Amara, Syd is gonna follow you to April's room. Ignore the fact she is there, act scared and stay as calm as you can, ok?" Trent was thinking furiously how to get everyone in place. 

Amara nodded and quickly stood up. "I don't want anybody to get hurt," she whispered.

"Carlos, go down by way of the stairs to the lobby first, Cowboy you take the elevator and look for the guy."

Syd hugged Amara, "we're gonna do everything in our power to make sure that doesn't happen Am, just stay calm and focused, just like a match."

Reaching a phone Cordy quickly dialed Trent’s cell phone her wrists bleeding slightly, "shit voice mail. Trent this is Cordy, don't do anything they want," 

Amara nodded and opened the door and followed her uncle and Carlos out. She went down the hall to where April was staying and knocked lightly as Syd walked past her. 

Vaughn looked at Trent, "I want to help, or I go down to April's room."

”Okay Vaughn," Trent thought for a moment, "Go with Carlos and help him out," he said then looked at Chris, "Stay here and follow April’s instruction’s, okay?” 

Chris growled at Trent, "Alright, but I don't like it."

"It’s the only way to get Cordy back, and you know it," he said (God please let her be okay).

Trent looked down at his phone on his hip, and realized it was dead. "Damnit!" He crossed to the wall and plugged it in and turned it on. His voice mail light was blinking.   
Chris looked over at him, "What’s wrong man?”   
"Nothing, I have a message, but I need to be in place to back up Syd. It is probably Walker, checking in, and there is no time, I have to go."  
Chris nodded, but not liking the feeling he was getting.  
Chris looked at Trent, "Humor me, check it.”  
Trent gave Chris a look and did just that, then his face was lighting up. "It’s from Cordy!"   
Chris sighed, "Is she ok?"  
"She doesn't say, just don't do anything they want," he said then looked at Chris, "Let’s go kick some ass."   
Chris flexed his hands, "Try and stop me."

Cordy, on the other hand, was still running for her life as a bullet had caused the glass in the booth to shatter around her. She took to running again, her side and legs aching. Cordy’s first lesson as a ranger was never look back when running, so she kept her eyes on the police car that was at the corner, bullets still flying over her head.

 

Syd leaned against the door to April's room and tried to make out any voices. While inside the room Amara looked at April scared but calm, "I'm here you blond bitch.”  
April just smirked and said, "Have a seat, Baby Storm."  
Amara did just that, looking up at her, "Okay where's Cordy, you know Cat's not going to take kindly to ya'll taking her.” April sneered at Amara's naiveté, "Like Cat really cares, and he could have any female he wants just by snapping his fingers. Besides, she was screwing around on him, it's not like she was showing HIM any loyalty. I did him a favor"  
Amara smirked, slightly more brave now, "Keep on thinking that April. He'll never have you, you do know that, Why do you think he hates you? It’s because you broke Andy's heart.”

."The cop sitting in the patrol car was startled to see a young woman, bleeding and being shot at running towards him, he swung the door open slightly, and called out "Halt!"   
"I'm.....a ........Texas Ranger," she gasped out just as a bullet slammed into her shoulder causing her to fall to the ground.  
The cop had already pulled his weapon, "Aw shit!" He opened fire towards the tree line where the shot had come from.  
Cordy rolled behind the police car and looked at her shoulder and took a deep breath calling on her training to put the pain behind her. "I was taken from the NWA-TNA Asylum, I'm under cover as Cordy Malone," she told the officer.

"Andy got what he wanted out of the relationship, until I decided I had given enough and I laid it on the line for him. He chose not to do as I told him, I ended it, simple. As for Cat, he'll realize soon enough I'm woman enough for him." April checked her nailed under the lamp.

"No he won't," Amara grinned at April, knowing that she wasn't alone, "Because if your goons couldn't tell me and Cordy apart, what makes you think Cat will ever want a skuzz bag like you?”

Chris and Trent made their way down the hall to the surprise of Syd. "Weren't you supposed to be staying in the room?" Syd asked Chris.   
"Change of plans," Cat replied, "time to skin a bitch."

The cop was willing to take a bleeding, harassed looking Cordy at face value, and hey she was already handcuffed, so all he had to do was get her to a hospital, where her story could be verified by someone other than him. 

Trent looked to the room as the door opened and April came flying out. "I'm not a simpering little mouse any more April,” stated Amara.

Cordy looked up at the cop, "My shield and ID are in my leg strap," she said. "Please Call Trent Malloy his number...... .." she trailed off losing blood and consciousness fast.

Chris and Trent took a step back; Amara came flying out of the room after April, and proceeded to kick a little ass of her own.  
Syd looked impressed, "Well I didn't expect that," she said.

The cop applied pressure to Cordy's shoulder, as he tried to drive one handed, "Ma'am right now I have to get you to an ER, and then we'll worry about calling your boyfriend."

"Not boyfriend, he’s undercover as well," Cordy tried to breath thru the pain.

Cowboy and Carlos were in the lobby, Cowboy had been met by the man in the red baseball cap, but Storm wasn't cooperating like they had thought he would.  
Trent called Carlos's cell phone, "We have April in custody, and Cordy got away from her kidnappers, take down your man."  
Carlos placed his hand on Cowboy's shoulder and pulled him away. "You’re under arrest for extortion and kidnapping," He smirked then ducked as the guy in the cap threw a right cross.  
He reached again for Red Cap, but before he could pin him, Storm yelled and speared the man flat.  
"Thanks," Carlos said as he quickly handcuffed the guy.  
Storm grinned, "oh no problem, not a’ tall."  
Amara came out of the elevator "UNCLE JIMMY," she screamed and jumped towards him.  
Storm turned and caught Amara in midair. He hugged her tightly.  
"Cordy's free," she said just a Trent’s cell phone rang.

Trent answered quickly, "Hello?"  
“Trent Malloy?" a masculine voice asked over the phone.   
"Speaking," replied Trent, trying not to sound too impatient.  
"My name is Det. Montgomery, we have a young woman, a Cordelia Walker at the hospital right now."   
"Oh my God, is she alright, what hospital? Where is she?" Trent was almost incoherent.  
"She's at Dallas Community and it’s not good, she was shot in the upper left back," he said.   
Cat looked at Trent along with everyone else. "Trent you okay?”  
Trent dropped the phone, and looked around like a mad man. Storm grabbed him, and Harris snatched up the phone, "This is Chris Harris, I'm a friend of Mr. Malloy's, what is going on?"  
“Mr. Harris, Cordy Walker who I understand is currently working as an undercover Ranger in your federation is in surgery right now to repair internal bleeding; she was shot. One of my officers found her running towards him her hands bound by handcuffs.”  
"What hospital, we are on our way," Chris was trying to talk to the doctor and help Storm with Trent, who was fighting to run out of the hotel lobby. "I have to get to her!" Trent all but screamed.  
"Dallas Community," the detective said and looked down at the young woman from the observation level of the surgery as the doctors worked on her.   
Cowboy looked at Trent and shook him, "Running around here like a maniac isn't helping Cordy.”  
"We're on our way," Chris turned off the phone. "Storm, you and Trent bring around the SUV. Carlos; you can take care of clean up here with Syd, yes? Amara, you go get in the car."   
"Syd and I have got it under control here, and we'll call Walker and let him know, he'll probably meet you there," replied Carlos.  
Cowboy led a stunned Trent to the SUV, "You truly love her don't ya," he said helping him in.  
"Yes," Trent whispered, "I only just realized how much."  
"You know she told me that she's loved you from the first time ya'll met. Just afraid that you were intimidated by her uncle," Cowboy retorted as they pulled up to get Cat and Baby Storm.  
"Stupid me, I was, and I let it get in the way...What if I…" Trent said.  
"You just SHUT UP, she's gonna be fine Trent Malloy!" Amara shouted as she opened the door and overheard Trent.  
"You won't lose her Trent, trust me," Amara then said more calmly, getting in, "She's tough she'll make it."   
Trent looked shocked at the outburst, but settled some when Amara got in. Amara hugged him from behind, as Cat joined them.  
"Syd and Carlos are calling Walker he'll meet us there," he said as they headed towards the hospital. He pulled Amara back, "She's not doing too good," he whispered   
Tears welled up in Amara's eyes. Cat whispered, "Uh-uh, none of that! Positive thinking, Lil Storm we’ve got to have positive thinking here."  
Trent looked over at Cowboy "can this thing go any faster," he hissed, as he wanted to get to Cordy fast.  
Cowboy grumbled, "I'm going 20 over the speed limit."

Syd looked at Carlos, "I ain't calling Walker.”  
Carlos sighed "Damn, I hate to be the messenger."  
Amara placed a hand on Trent’s shoulder, "Don't worry we'll get there."  
“Better you than me, considering how often Cordy has bailed your ass out of trouble.” Syd sighed.  
Cowboy looked in the rearview mirror at Chris' face; he didn't like what he saw there.  
"I'm calling, I'm calling," Carlos whined.  
Chris just shook his head and nodded at Trent. Amara kept whispering into the blonde’s ear to keep him calm  
"Trivette here," answering Walkers phone.  
Cowboy took the next turn at a dangerous speed.  
"It's Carlos, is Walker nearby, I have news, not all of it good."  
Once they arrived at the hospital Trent jumped out - not even waiting for the car to stop.  
Amara followed closely, with Cat staying only long enough to fill in Storm, and Storm then went to park the SUV.  
"Hey Carlos, no he's not he's out in the barn; Cordy's horse it’s fixing to give birth; what’s the news?” 

"Jimmy, you need to get him to Dallas Community Hospital, Cordy is in surgery, and she was shot. We got the bad guys, but she was captured, and was shot trying to get away."  
"Okay, okay," Trivette said and hung up as Walker came in, "We got to go, Cordy's in surgery."  
Detective Montgomery looked up as Trent walked into the open air waiting room, "Trent Malloy.”  
"What!?" Walker had been thinking about the new foal and how much Cordy would get a kick out of watching it run, then to hear she had been shot....  
"That's me, I'm here, how is she, is she in a room, what is going on?" Trent was wrenching the detective by the jacket  
"She's in surgery, apparently nobody saw the resemblance she had to Amara Storm until it was too late, she was shot getting away,” Trivette looked worriedly at Walker’s face.  
"Mr. Malloy, Miss Walker is still in surgery.”  
"Where is her doctor, what does he say about her condition?” Trent was near tears.  
"Well get in the damn truck and let's go, I'll call Alex on the way," Walker grabbed his hat and ran out the door.  
"Mr. Malloy, she's in critical condition, the bullet ricocheted off her collar bone and nicked one of the vessels around the heart, they're working on her. Can you tell me why she was undercover?”  
Trivette nodded and grabbed his jacket and hat, "Carlos didn't have much information.”  
"We were trying to prevent this young woman from being abducted, Cordy was taken in her place, she escaped, and they chased her down, I think." Trent tried to focus on the detective’s words.  
"We'll find out more when we get there," Walker figured Cordy was strong and was a Firewalker, Spirit would watch over her.  
"You need to sit down Mr. Malloy, is there any family we can contact," he asked.  
The doctors finished up and stitched the young woman up. The head surgeon came out to speak with the worried group of friends, "It’s in god’s hands now. How she managed to keep running with three pieces of glass in her legs is beyond me.”  
"Her uncle is on his way, I assume, one of the other officers called him," Trent started to pace, ignoring the detective's words this time. Once the doctor Ok’d the worried young man, he followed the doctor down the hall to recovery. He had to see Cordy, had to see her breathing, or he’d lose his mind.  
"She's a Firewalker, she’s a fighter," Walker stated proudly to the remaining doctor as he walked thru the hospital doors.

Amara looked up at the man whose niece had saved her life, "I'm Amara Storm. I wanted to say thank you for helping us.”  
Walker looked at Amara, startled to see how much she really did look like his niece. "Always glad to help those in need, and Cordy is strong, she'll pull thru I know it."  
"Mr. Walker I'm James Storm, Sorry to meet like this but Amara's right we are thankful, we don’t know how she is at the moment, but Trent is in with her right now.”  
"Who is her doctor, where is he?" Walker wanted to know.  
The doctor came around the corner then his green scrubs covered in blood, "Are you here with Miss Walker?"  
"Yes, I'm her uncle; can you tell me the prognosis?" Walker asked.  
"It’s not good, as I told the Det. The bullet ricocheted off her collar bone and nicked one of the vessels around her heart, that the worst of her injures, she had several large pieces of glass imbedded in her skin," the doctor stated.  
"Is she conscious, can I see her?" Walker was trying to figure out how he was going to tell Cordy's parents what had happened to their daughter.  
"She's in recovery with her boyfriend at the moment, he seems in shock," The doctor said, "Mr. Walker I won't lie to you, she may not last the night.”  
Chris Harris shouldered the people in front of him out of the way, "Now you listen up doctor, I've HAD it with all the negative talk. From this point on, you take on a positive attitude, or we'll have a doctor in charge of Cordy's case who does. If we give up on her, then she'll give up on herself, and THAT is not going to happen. GOT IT!?"  
Amara grabbed Chris and pulled him back from the cowering Doctor, "Down kitty cat, we don't need to scar everybody," she said pulling his arm, "Besides," she whispered "who's going to tell her uncle about her kissing Trent in the hallway.”  
Cat glowered at the doctor some more, then scowled at Amara, "Not funny."  
"I know but the doctor was scared Chris, besides we might have to calm Walker down in a minute when he finds Trent and Cordy."  
Cordy lay on the bed with her left arm pulled tight against her body and bandages on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blond head bent praying, "Tr...ent"  
"Cordy, oh thank heavens, Cordy, please hang on, please!" Trent begged.  
"It'll.....take. ...more.. .than that....to stop a Walker," she whispered smiling at him. "Did ya'll get them?”  
"Yeah, we got them, with a lot of help from you!" Trent promised her.  
"Russo...he. ..its Russo," she whispered looking at him.  
"WHAT?" Trent was flabbergasted.

The doors of the ER opened and Vince Russo rushed in to meet Chris and Storm. "Is everyone all right?"  
”Russo is behind it, he was the one who shot me," she whispered before closing her eyes again and her hand fell back to her side.  
"Cordy just got out of surgery," Cowboy said softly.  
"Cordy, CORDY!" Trent shouted for the nurse. "Get in here! Someone get in here!"  
A nurse rushed in and checked Cordy’s vitals, then relaxed. "Sir the pain medicine has kicked in, she's asleep," she smiled, "Don't worry she'll be okay."  
Trent fell back into the chair and began to pray all over again.  
Russo asked, "Is she going to be ok, would it be possible to see her?"  
"I'm sorry you are?" Walker asked, standing up to look at Russo.  
"Vince Russo, DOA for TNA, I am also a writer for the shows."  
Amara looked at Vince and smiled, "Thanks for being concerned Vince, Cordy's Boy....um Trent is in there with her now.”  
Vince looked concerned for a moment, and then smoothed out his features, "well I wouldn't want to disturb them."  
Chris looked over at Walker, "You can go see them if you like," He said softly.  
Walker looked up at Harris, "Yeah, I need to see her, and talk to Trent."  
They walked down the hall just in time to see Trent step out. "Hey Trent, how is she," Chris asked looking at her thru the window.  
"She’s sleeping; she is so pale Cordell, so pale..." Trent took a few steps and collapsed into a chair.  
"Well loss of blood will do that to ya," Chris said then looked at Trent as Cordell eyed him, "did she say anything Trent, as to who did this to her?”  
"Yeah, she did, and I am going after the bastard, right now!" Trent jumped to his feet, but was stopped by Walker, who demanded, "Who, damnit, who?"  
"Russo, he took her thinking she was Amara. He shot her Cordell, he almost killed her," Trent was crying now.   
Harris's head came up like a hunting cat, "Russo?!" he growled. He turned and started to race down the hallway.   
Cordell grabbed Chris before he ran off, "Hold on, let him think that she can't remember, then when he makes a move we get him.” Chris shook his head and pulled away.  
Walker tackled Harris before he could get out of the doors, "Wait, and think this thru."   
Trent looked at Walker, "She is really out of it Walker, we can't be sure just what she will say when she comes to. We'll need to keep Russo away from her."  
Cordell nodded then looked down at Chris, "You going to behave?”   
Chris looked at Walker with a definite "Bite Me," expression.   
Walker got up. "Tell Russo that Cordy is out right now and he can see her tomorrow," turning to Trent, "Me and you need to have a little talk Malloy.”  
Chris looked down at Walker, "Ok and do you want me to lie to my partner and NOT tell him who is trying to hurt his niece?"  
Trent looked at Walker w a curious and slightly anxious expression.  
"At the moment yes," Walker said, "Right now we don't want Russo to know we're on to him," he said still looking at Trent, "If Storm's got a problem send him to me.”  
Chris snapped, "Fine, whatever." He stalked off down the hall.  
Trent started, "Look Walker..."  
"Answer one question. Do you love her?" he asked.  
"More than anything," Trent whispered.  
”Then we have nothing to worry about, just keep her safe," he smiled down, "You know it took you long enough to realize you love her.”   
Trent sighed in relief, then looked at Walker with slight disgust, "Who said I didn't? I just have some sense of self preservation. "  
"You actually thought I would hurt you, Trent I’m more scared of your Father coming down and kicking my tail then you were afraid of me doing the same.”  
Trent laughed, and then turned his head slowly to the side. "Dizzy," Trent then collapsed in Cordell's arms.  
A nurse walked up. "He's been here with out any sleep; you can lay him on the other bed in there.”   
"Thank you," Walker hefted him up and carried Trent into the room where Cordy slept. Walker moved to her bedside, and lifted her hand to his lips. "You hang in there little girl, don't you go anywhere."

Wildcat stopped at the doors leading to the waiting room, and regained control, then opened the door and stepped thru.  
Cordy opened her eyes, "Not...going. ..no..... where. Hurts," she whispered seeing her uncle.  
Amara jumped up. "How is she, is she any better, worse, what Cat? Tell me!”   
Walker smiled at Cordy," I knew you were a strong one, and you have a beautiful new foal to name and raise, you can't leave all the work to me, ya know."  
Harris looked over Amara's head at the three men, and said "She is holding her own. She’s unconscious. When she did regain consciousness for a few minutes Walker asked her who did it, and she didn't remember. She lost a lot of blood, and the doctor says she might not ever regain the memory."  
"Amara...... " Cordy smiled then closed her eyes her fingers tightening on her uncle’s once again.  
"She is safe, and she's gonna stay safe." Walker promised.  
"Ahh man, that sucks," Cowboy said as Trivette wandered over and Amara went to stand next to her uncle and Russo looked on.   
"Yeah, but eventually, knowing Walker, who ever he is, the man is going to go down." Chris smiled ferally.  
Trivette grabbed Cat and pulled him to the side; he spoke quietly for Cat’s ears only, "Tell me the truth, she knows who did it, doesn't she?" he asked as Russo was shaking hands with Cowboy, his eyes lighting up as Amara turned away.   
"Not now," Chris growled.  
Harris reached for Amara, pulling her to his side, and away from Russo.  
"Dude what’s your problem," Amara said as she pushed Chris away. Chris did not release her.

Trivette sighed and walked towards the room, "Walker, Alex called, she couldn't get hold of Michael or Elizabeth.”   
Walker crossed further into the room. ”I'll try them again here soon. Russo, from what Carlos told me, I'll need to speak with you again tomorrow, due to the involvement by some of your people. Just a standard interview, you understand."  
Storm looked over at Harris; finally picking up on the fact Chris still looked pissed and ready to kill someone. "Dude, Chris, what is with you?"  
Russo looked comfortable, and mildly pleased, "NO problem sir, I understand completely.”   
"Not now Jimmy. Right there is a little girl who needs us to protect her, that all anybody needs to know,” Chris stated sullenly.   
"I'll call you to set up a time in the morning; we won't keep you," Walker informed Russo, and turned away with obvious dismissal.  
"Amara, why don't you go down to see Cordy with Storm, I'm sure she'd like knowing you were in the room." Chris said to his young friend.  
"No problem," Russo said walking out cussing, "The dumb bitch, that bullet should've killed her;" he mused as he got in his car.  
"No problem," she said and headed down the hall way.   
Trivette whistled under his breath watching Amara walk away, "If I didn't know better I’d swear she was Cordy.”  
"Yeah, that is part of the problem, or it may just be part of our solution," Walker said thoughtfully, watching Amara walk away.  
"Meet me at the arena, you morons, NOW!" Russo demanded thru the cell phone.  
"What do you mean Walker, they may share facial structures but once you hear Amara speak your plan is shot down," Chris said.

Russo's minions minus April and the red cap were in the arena, Raven, Monty and D'amore waited impatiently.  
"Who said we needed her to talk?" Walker laughed.  
"Ok, you screw ups, we have one last chance to fix this. Anymore fuck ups, and I'll kill the one who does it myself," Russo declared.  
"Hey I was here making sure the rangers weren't into anything; D’amore and Brown were supposed grab the bitch,” stated Raven.  
"What do you want her to do then,” asked Trivette.  
"First, we bring everyone up to speed on who is who. Then we move Cordy to a new room, and put a guard and Trent on her." Walker stated.  
"I'm sick of excuses, just shut up and listen. We have to get someone into the hospital. The Ranger bitch is never gonna live to point a finger at me." Russo slammed his fist into his open hand.  
"Are you sure about Trent, Walker? I mean he's good but don't you think Carlos would be a better idea," Trivette said.  
"Fine, I can go, it seems me and her hit it off, and they would never suspect me," Raven said smirking, "Besides, I have my ways of getting rid of unwanted pests.”   
"He has a stake in this that Carlos doesn't." Walker smiled. "Besides I have something else in mind for Carlos."  
"Yeah cause no one would notice a psycho in the hospital, how long before they put you back in your padded room, Birdie, I should be the one to go, Russo." stated Monty.  
Amara and Storm looked in on Cordy, "Uncle Jimmy how come everyone I end up caring about gets hurt?"   
D'amore looked at Brown and Raven then turned to Russo, "Let me go, she hates Brown and as Raven said they get along too well, I get along with her but I can't stand the bitch.”  
"Hey now little girl, I'm still standing," Storm hugged Amara to his side. "Why don't you go in and sit with her for a few minutes, babydoll, I'll be in a minute."  
"Not one of you schmucks is going; I have someone special in mind for this." Russo smirked.  
"Okay," Amara said and went in and sat at Cordy's right hand, "Cordy, please don't leave us, Trent would die if you left and you have several brothers now who will die for you in this hospital right now," she whispered.  
"Oh and who would that be," Raven smirked.  
"Not gonna go anywhere; I have to try out Trent's lips again," Cordy smiled at Amara, sleepily.  
"You’re high on pain meds girl, so you’re okay physically,” laughed Amara.   
"Who do you think, you macho mules. Me," Trinity smiled craftily as she walked up to put her arm around Russo's waist


	7. Pounced

"Her, come on Cordy will see thru her in a New York second," Monty said.  
"Eh, I'm feeling it, who knew glass could hurt that bad." Cordy whispered  
"Go mark your Serengeti; twit, and back up off me," Trinity snarled back.  
"ENOUGH," Russo shouted, "Trinity will do it, considering Cordelia Walker is still unconscious she should have no problems.”  
The three men grumbled, but kept it quietly. Trinity went off to look for scrubs to change into. Russo went to his office to clean out his files.

*Meanwhile*

"You know Chris is ready to kill somebody tonight," Amara said pushing Cordy’s bangs out of her face then noticing the bandage, "You look like shit.”  
Cordy coughed, and paled, “Thanks for the reminder, bratling."  
"Its true, but you know Trent loves you. You should've seen his face when you were down to your bra earlier tonight,” Amara grinned.  
Cordy smiled, and tried not to squirm then winced. ”I liked seeing him in the skivvies myself."  
"But why did you throw the match, because I know it wasn't just getting at Carlos," she looked at Cordy’s shocked face, "Yes I know you and Syd are Texas Rangers and Trent and Carlos are undercover P.I.'s.”  
"Well we did our job being undercover REAL well..." Cordy sighed.  
“I only found out tonight after you were shot and I met your uncle,” Amara said.

While Cordy and Amara talked in the room, Walker pulled Harris, Storm, and Trivette to the side outside Cordy's door. "Ok, here's the deal, Cordy told us Russo was the one who shot her. What we have to do now is - "  
"WHAT!" hollered Storm, "I'll kill the bastard!"  
Cat held Storm back, glad to have some way to relieve himself of some of his excess energy. Storm looked towards the hospital room and quieted, he spoke through his teeth, "You mean Russo is the one behind trying to recruit me?”  
"Nice to see you can get control of your emotions in a hospital, Storm," Trivette said. Storm sneered.  
Cordy looked over, "Was that your uncle?" she asked softly of Amara.  
Chris slapped Storm in the head, “You want to keep it down?”  
"Yeah, he is like a bull in a china shop, and has no volume level control. I'll be right back, ok?" Amara stepped to the door.  
Syd and Carlos arrived, "Any word on how she is Cat?" Syd said as the rest of the TNA roster came in after her.  
"Yeah, she is sleeping now, she is hurt pretty bad, and we're asking everyone to please pray for her, and we are ALL gonna stay positive about her condition." Chris declared and looked around sternly.  
AJ walked up; his face still bearing the bruise from her right hook, "Um Chris is it true that she's undercover Texas Ranger?”  
"Who told you that?" Storm wanted to know.  
They pointed to the rear of the group where Gage was standing looking sheepish.  
Walker shoved Gage back against the wall, "Damnit Boy!"  
"Look I heard Cordy was shot, what I supposed to do stay home with my thumb up my ass?” Gage demanded.  
"Just shut up, and keep it that way, ok?" Trivette walked over and removed Gage away from Walker's line of sight.  
AJ looked at Walker with some trepidation, "Um I see where your daughter got her right hook from; so I’ll just leave now.”  
"She's my niece, and yeah I did train her, and you can all stay right here until I get the chance to ask a few questions, and get a lot of answers.” Walker snarled.  
Vaughn raised his hand, "UM sir can I go find my fiancé, please?”  
"Just sit down and stay right there. Whoever your fiancé is, you can talk to her later," Walker said.  
Carlos walked over to Walker, "His fiancé is Amara Storm," he whispered. "If anything he's been with Cordy, Syd or me since we got here."  
"So I'll question him first, shall I?" Walker stared down Carlos.  
"Fine but I’m telling you he didn't do any of it," Carlos said as Trivette walked in.  
"How long have I been doing my job Carlos? Get a wrestler, get a room, and ask the questions. Got it?" Walker took Chris Vaughn's arm and led him to another room.  
Vaughn shrugged at Carlos as he was propelled into the room. He sat down and looked up at Walker; he was not at all intimidated.

Forty-five minutes later, Vaughn left the room, after answering all of Walker’s questions. He was relieved to be out, and anxious to see Amara and confirm for himself she was ok.  
Amara looked up as Vaughn walked in, "Hey you okay?”  
"I'm better now," Chris V whispered to her. He buddle her close, "Hey Cordy, I been praying for you, I hope you feel better real soon."  
With her right hand she extended her pinkie up. "I'm awake, I just feel like I had Ekmo land on me.”  
"I've had that happened, it wasn't fun," Chris V winced.  
Cordy looked at the two of them, "Go back to the hotel, get some sleep, the meds will be kicking shortly.”  
"I think Walker wanted to talk to you, Am. Cordy, we will see you first thing in the morning." Chris V helped Amara up. They both leaned over and kissed Cordy's cheek.  
“Okay," Cordy said smiling as she drifted back to sleep. Amara walked with Vaughn to wait for Walker. They were unaware of the spy lurking in the hallway behind them.


End file.
